1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filter, and more particularly to an air filter for sterilizing and filtering the air.
2. Description of Related Art
Some infecting microbes, e.g. influenza virus, corona virus, parainfluenza virus, are spread into the atmosphere by sneezing and vomiting of patients. When people are in enclosed spaces, healthy people may become infected through the ventilation system, such as an air conditioner unit. At this time, people must wear respirators for preventing such infection. If any method or device can sterilize or filter the air to eliminate the infected microbes, people may feel relieved that they do not need to wear respirators. A conventional method for sterilizing microbes is using 70% ethanol in a sprayer to sterilize the desired place, e.g. a table, hand or container. However, the sprayer must be manually operated and no automatic machine can filter the air as well as spray disinfectant to the air.